


From getting off to getting laid

by zakari_little_lion



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zakari_little_lion/pseuds/zakari_little_lion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choe came to the realisation that Beca had never told her her lady-jam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From getting off to getting laid

"Baby, guess what? " Chloe asked in a whisper from behind Beca. When she received no response, she gently shook the brunette and tried a little louder. "Beca, are you sleeping?" The two had been in bed since a few minutes, trying to sleep.

"If I say yes, will you stop?" Beca said sleepily.

"Not now that I know you're awake." The DJ could hear the smile into Chloe's voice. "So, guess what."

"What?"

"Geez, I said guess."

"If I have to guess then I'm going back to sleep."

"Okay, I'll tell you, grumpy," Chloe muttered the last part under her breath. "Well, I was thinking about what I wanted to do for our next date and it hit me that you never told me your lady jam."

"As subtle as always I see, Beale."

The redhead rolled her eyes, a habit she had picked from the brunette since they had started dating a few months ago. "So?"

"So what?"

"Are you going to tell me?"

"No."

"Whyyyyy?" whined Chloe.

"Because if I tell you, I'm pretty sure you're going to use it against me into the most random moments."

The ginger's eyebrows shot up in confusion "How is that a bad thing? Don't you like our impromptu quickies?" She placed a single kiss on Beca's neck as her hands moved lower onto her girlfriend's belly. Before she could go any further, Beca grasped her hands and intertwined their fingers, cutting short to whatever dirty thoughts Chloe was thinking about.

"Of course I like 'em, Chlo."

"Then, don't be such a kill-joy and just tell me already." When the brunette didn't reply, she squeezed her waist and ran her thumbs across the top of Beca's hands. "Babe?"

"Geez woman! Are you ever going to let me sleep?"

"No lady-jam, no sleep."

Beca grunted. She turned in Chloe's arms to face her. "You're insufferable, you know that?"

"I know," the redhead smirked before placing a quick peck on her girlfriend's mouth. "So, about this lady-jam?"

"Nothing gets by you, does it?"

"No kidding, smarty-pants," the ginger deadpanned. "Now, stop beating around the bush and answer the question, woman."

"This bossy side of you is kind of turning me on right now." She received a slight slap onto her stomach for changing the subject once more. "Okay, okay! I tell you! I swear - sometimes you're crazy." She mumbled the last part. Honestly, she didn't want to be pinched again. "My lady-jam's 'I get off' by Halestorm."

"'I get off'? Really Beca?" smirked Chloe.

"What? It's a good song to… you know, get off."

"Yes, but I bet it's also a good song to… you know, get laid."

"Geez, I wonder who I could get laid with to that song. Maybe I should ask Kevin? I'm sure he'd be more than thrilled to do it." Kevin was a boy with whom Beca had a class with. Since the beginning of the year, he wouldn't stop hitting on her even though she had made it clear she was gay and was in a relationship. While Chloe found it rather annoying, the small brunette found it funny to see her girlfriend jealous. So, from time to time, Beca would tease Chloe about it.

"I hate you, you're such a dork," the ginger pouted.

"Yeah, but I'm _your_ dork." Beca grinned before placing a languid kiss on Chloe's mouth. Eventually, they pulled apart and the small DJ put her head in the redhead's crook neck, her ear close to the beating of her heart. "Love you."

"Still hate you."

"No, you don't." Beca hummed into Chloe's chest, grinning from ear to ear when she heard Chloe mumble sleepily something along the line "I hate it when you're right."

* * *

_A week later…_

Beca woke up slowly. She didn't open her eyes while she took in her surroundings: Chloe's legs tangled with her own, an arm loosely dropped around her middle and last but not the least -the fucking daylight piercing through her eyelids and aggressively burning both of her corneas. She sought the crook of Chloe's neck next to her head where she would normally hide from the sunlight, unfortunately she found nothing. So instead she buried her head between Chloe's boobs until her eyes were protected from the offensive light.

Chloe erupted in giggles at the DJ's action and Beca only buried herself deeper in Chloe.

"You're such a cutie in the morning."

Beca perked her head out of her hiding spot and eventually opened her eyes, screwing them up. "No cute, badass."

"Don't worry your secret's safe with me."

"Then, so is yours with me", the ginger looked at Beca in confusion who had her best mischief smirk on," You snore."

"I do not!"

"You do, honey."

"I tots don't, take that back!" When Beca shook her head, the ginger straddled her hips. As soon as she started to tickle Beca's belly, the DJ burst into laughter. "Take it back!"

The brunette's legs kicked onto the mattress as she tried to swat Chloe's hands away, but to no avail. "Chlo, st-stop iiiiii-it! Ple-please!"

Chloe only tickled her harder, and happy tears ran onto Beca's cheek. Her hands went to the DJ's sides, the DJ's weakness. "Say uncle!"

"Un-un-uncle! Uncle!" The tickle stopped straight away. "Jesus, oxygen, so much oxygen. Don't you ever dare to make me laugh like that hard again, I thought I was about to pee my pants. Well, if I was wearing pants right now," she said looking at the big tee-shirt she wore, "but you know what I mean." Beca rambled. "Babe? Are you listening?" Chloe was looking at Beca, an enormous smile on her face, but she could tell her mind was elsewhere. "Earth to Chloe?" Beca clapped her hand.

The ginger shook her head, "Sorry, I kinda zoned out."

"What had you smiling this big?"

"You." She said with a glint of mischief written in her eyes and kissed the brunette tenderly. "You look good under me."

"Well, you look good on top of me, so I guess we're even." She pulled Chloe for another kiss. It was supposed to be chaste and innocent but the ginger quickly deepened it. The two of them jumped away when the alarm rang loudly, breaking the mood.

"Tell me why do we have to get up again?" Beca whined.

"Well, we have Bella rehearsal in an hour and if you don't want Aubrey to go all dictator crazy on you, I advise you to move." That answer earned Chloe a bigger whine from the small DJ. The tone only amplified when the ginger got up and Beca was hit by a cold wave of air, "If you get up now, I'll make it up to you."

Beca sprang out of the bed, not caring anymore about the cold, "I'm up, I'm up!"

Chloe giggled at Beca's reaction. The two of them ate their breakfast before putting some clothes on and heading towards the auditorium quietly.

After rehearsal and a well-deserved shower, the couple hung out on Beca's bed since Kimmy Jin wasn't there. The DJ wasn't feeling like seeing more of Aubrey today, she didn't think she could handle anymore of the blonde's comments.

"My back muscles feel like they're dying because of all the stretching the dictator made us do." Beca whined.

"That bad, huh?" asked Chloe who was cuddling next to her.

Beca nodded. "Who knew they could all hurt so much at the same time?"

The redhead smiled, Beca reminded her so much of a child sometimes, always making a big deal of the smallest things. "Come on, drama queen. Get on your belly."

"Why?" the DJ asked, her eyebrows knitting together.

"I said I'd make it up to you for getting up early and you're in pain - so I'm going to give you a massage."

"A massage? Yes, please!" exclaimed Beca, all signs of pain evaporating right away and she flipped on her belly eagerly.

"Babe, you need to take off your shirt," Chloe giggled.

"You just wanted to see me topless, didn't you?" the brunette smirked.

The redhead shook her head and chuckled to herself. "Well, are you going to take it off or do I have to do it?"

"You do it!" Beca smiled.

"Such a child," Chloe muttered as she undressed Beca.

The brunette lay on her belly and Chloe straddled the thin body. The redhead took a moment to admire her girlfriend's frame, slim yet muscular, Chloe had to admit she was somewhat turned on at the sight, but pushed the feeling aside, instead focusing on her task ahead. She unclasped the DJ's bra and put her delicates hands on the pale skin shoulders. She kneaded the skin softy, keeping her touch light. The DJ shivered as her cold hands contrasted against her hot body. Chloe felt the muscles tense under her touch and applied more pressure to the knots.

"Relax, baby."

The older Bella pecked Beca on the back of her neck and the brunette nodded. Beca closed her eyelids as her mind concentrated on the skilled fingers working on her shoulders blades. Chloe ran her hands up and down, applying more and more pressure each time. The DJ's flesh felt smooth under her touch, not knotted like Chloe first expected when she saw the brunette's back muscles. She thought at the many orgasms she had, thanks to these shoulders and felt her cheeks reddened at the dirty, really _dirty_ memories that crossed her mind. She worked a few minutes on Beca's knots, making them disappear as if by magic before running her fingers along her spine, making her girlfriend moan.

"Feels good?"

"Yeaaaaaaaah," moan-replied Beca.

Chloe was a tad distracted by the groan. "Mind if I put some music?"

"No, go ahead."

The redhead got up and plugged her Ipod , silently praying that it would cover Beca's groans. She saw the brunette's lady jam light up on the screen and knowingly hit play. _Well, may the odds be in your favor, Beale._ She wasn't planning on any love making today, but she wasn't one to past the opportunities, especially if it meant sex.

 **You don't know that I know,**  
You watch me every night,  
And I just can't resist the urge,  
To stand here in the light,  
Your greedy eyes upon me,  
And then I come undone,  
I could close the curtain,  
But this is too much fun,

Chloe resumed to her position, grinning from ear to ear. At first, she thought she would give the DJ a regular massage, but as the music played in the background, she couldn't help the dirty thoughts that floated in her mind. She focused on her task, her fingers rubbing with dexterity on the new knot she had found on the DJ's left trapezius muscle. She drew lazy patterns on the silky pelt before her digits sank deeper in the muscle to release the tension. When, not without some efforts, the knot eventually went away Beca let out a loud moan, her back arching in relief.

"You tru-truly have talented fingggggers."

The ginger only smirked at the double meaning. She bent over Beca's body, her clothed chest pressing sweetly on the nude back as she approached her mouth from the brunette's ear, letting less than an inch between them. "I already knew that baby," she whispered huskily.

A wave of lust ran through the brunette body, sending shivers on its path. Chloe smirked at the reaction she got when she saw Beca shift underneath her. She knew exactly what the song was doing to the brunette, and the gooey feeling that spread in the pit her belly. She made no comment and kept on running her hands on Beca's back quietly, a smile plastered on her face. As the massage went on, Beca felt hotter and hotter in her clothes. But she wasn't going admit that to her girlfriend, that would give the redhead way too much satisfaction.

She ran her hands along Beca's spine, from the bottom to the top, giving each vertebra the same attention. As Chloe's fingers headed upwards, Beca's breath sped up. Deciding to tease the younger Bella a tad, Chloe's mouth went to the DJ's shoulders blades. She placed open-mouthed kisses randomly, taking her time to appreciate the small whimpers she gathered from her action. A new wave of arousal travelled through Beca's body, and her nerves got the best of her.

"Okay, I need you to get up and I need you to be naked like… right now. This whole thing is torture."

"Aren't we eager today?" Chloe asked knowingly.

Nonetheless, she got up of the bed and got out of her clothes as the small brunette tugged her pants off. Or more like fought with her pants as she tried to get it off as fast as she could. Beca and speed were always incompatible which resulted to some fun stories, but that was for another time. Right now, the point was nakedness.

"Oh shut up, Beale! You know this was coming sooner or later, you can't just suggest me a massage, put on this song, and expect me to do nothing about it."

 **I get off on you,**  
Getting off on me,  
Give you what you want,  
But nothing is for free,  
It's a give and take,  
Kind of love we make,  
When the line is crossed,  
I get off,  
I get off,

The couple resumed their former position, feeling freer than a few minutes before. The ginger's hands went again to Beca's shoulders but her mouth didn't follow. Instead she kissed along the brunette's spine, and obviously, Beca's cries only grew louder. The redhead licked her way up, leaving a wet trail behind her which made the new licked flesh shine under the light. Her fingers were still rubbing the tensed muscles but the patterns became more sloppy and wild, not even applying pressure, almost ghosting over the brunette's shoulders. Not that Beca actually cared, she was too focused on her girlfriend's lips to even remark about her hands. Chloe bit gently on the smooth skin, leaving small teeth marks that evaporated seconds later. The DJ moaned at the deed which sent shivers across Chloe's whole body. Chloe did it again before her lips wandered to Beca's neck, her nose disappearing in the brunette's mane. Her nostrils were immediately welcome by the smell of vanilla and she felt butterflies in her stomach. The brunette bit down on her lower lip, holding back a throaty moan. Her neck was her weak spot and she knew Chloe would make the most of it. As she felt jaws clamping on her neck, her teeth sank harder on her lip, but a low groan escaped anyway.

"Don't hold back, I wanna hear you," whispered the redhead before peppering Beca's neck with kisses to sooth the flesh she had just bitten. Chloe's voice was low and sexy, two things that the brunette couldn't resist. She was craving some pressure on her lower region. Her clit was throbbing in excitement and she could felt her own arousal running down her inner thighs.

When Chloe's hand groped her ass, the DJ's hips bucked up against her girlfriend's core. However, Chloe had anticipated the move and lifted herself off of her girlfriend, letting the perfect rounded-ass beneath her jerked in the air.

"Chloe," she whined.

"Patience, my love," whispered the ginger in her ear.

"I don't want to wait. I want you now."

Choe chuckled "I know, baby."

The brunette could hear the smirk in her girlfriend's voice. Frustrated, she tried to turn onto her back but her attempt was cut short when the redhead grabbed her wrists. She let out a growl in annoyance.

"The more you fight, the more you wait." Chloe resumed laying kisses on Beca's neck.

Her mouth wandered on the other Bella's shoulder, her teeth disappeared into the milky skin before soothing the searing marks with the pad of her tongue. She let go of Beca's wrists, if the brunette knew what was good for her, she wouldn't fight back. She ventured down the DJ's back, kissing every inch of skin she saw, sometimes even sucking it leaving little red marks all over her lover's back.

Chloe's right hand made its way between Beca's body and the mattress. The brunette eagerly raised her hips, wanting nothing more than her lover's hands on her. The ginger's fingers found the DJ's clit and drew tiny circles around it. The brunette hissed, quickly followed by a low growl as Chloe ran her fingers along her slit.

"You're so wet for me, baby."

She entered Beca roughly and buried her knuckles deep before pulling out and slamming them back in again. She settled for an awfully slow pace, much to Beca's annoyance.

The redhead's lips went to Beca's collarbone and her teeth sank into the soft flesh causing the brunette to cry out in delight. Soaked wasn't enough to describe on the wetness between her thighs. The ginger's chest moving smoothly against her uncovered back was almost enough to make her come. If it wasn't for the slow teasing, she'd already be seeing stars. The older Bella kissed, sucked, nipped, licked, it was primal. She felt like a lion hunting a wild gazelle down. Finally, when Beca's breath was erratic enough for the redhead's liking, she stopped her ministrations and removed her fingers.

"Turn 'round." Chloe ordered, her voice filled with want.

The DJ did what she was told and turned on her back, revealing her figure, her magnificent breast and flat stomach to the room. Her hair was spread on the pillow, her eyes, normally dark blue, were black and filled with desire, her nipples already erect waiting to be touched. In one word - she was breathtaking. Chloe marveled at the beauty lying in front of her. It was the same spectacle every time and yet, every time her breath got caught in her throat. Soon, her lips covered the brunette's ones, their tongues meeting obediently for a needy kiss. Chloe's hands found their way to Beca's hips, pulling her infinitely closer as the DJ's skilled tongue explored her mouth with forwardness.

 **There's so much left unspoken,**  
Between the two of us,  
It's so much more exciting,  
To look when you can't touch,  
You could say I'm different,  
Maybe I'm a freak,  
But I know how to twist you,  
To bring you to your knees,

Chloe's lips went to Beca's neck as she widened her girlfriend's thighs and lowered in between them. She began to rock her hips into Beca, receiving several guttural moans from the brunette. She would never grow bored of these cries, Beca was hers, nobody else. She took the perky breast in her hands, loving how it seemed to fall perfectly into her palms. Her slender lips converged towards the brunette's pulse point, she sucked and sank her teeth into the flesh, not letting go until she had the promise of a hickey tomorrow. She rocked her hips faster into Beca as she took the hardened nipples between her fingers, twisting them deliciously.

"Oh God!" was all that Beca managed to say between whimpers and groans.

Eventually letting go of the brunette's neck, Chloe smirked "Yeah, I get called that a lot."

She trailed her bruised lips on her lover's collarbone as she slowed down her hips. Beca was going crazy, Chloe's juice was flowing down her nether area, wetting both of their clits on its way.

"Do you like it?" the redhead whispered. When she didn't receive any answer, she slowed her movements even more which made the DJ whimper. She loved the way she could control her girlfriend so easily. "I said, do you like it?"

The brunette couldn't think straight, she tried to collect herself and finally managed to reply. "Y-Yeees."

Chloe's hands went to Beca's butt as she quickened the rhythm of her pelvis, Beca's back rising from the bed in delight at each thrust. Chloe crashed her lips against the DJ's, pulling her in a heated kiss. Her front was stuck against Beca's and the DJ's legs were closed around her midsection leaving the ginger no choice but to finish what she had started. Chloe felt the brunette's belly muscles tightened under her and immediately, she eased her pace.

Beca grunted loudly, she wanted to come so badly. She _needed_ to come, she was going to implode if she didn't. The brunette could felt it in the pit of her stomach, this sparkle ignited by desire.

The ginger put her mouth right next to her ear and husked, "You look so stunning, baby."

Chloe lifted Beca's left leg over her shoulder, providing both of them a new angle. Beca throw her head backwards, her back arching in relief as she felt Chloe's clit crashing against her own. While the redhead clenched her jaws on Beca's neck, the other girl grabbed her ass, urging her to speed up. Chloe kept the frenetic back and forth as she bit down on the collarbone before letting go then lashing out on the other side. The belly muscles under her tightened again and she felt her owns arched in desire. Chloe could see blind spot behind her eyes, she was so close. She tugged roughly Beca's scalp and crashed their lips together. The sound of Beca's moaning in her mouth made her shiver from her head to her toes. Her hips met the brunette at each thrust, their clits bumping into each other's and their breasts glued together.

Chloe broke the kiss, "Come for me, baby."

It was all Beca needed. She came undone, her body shook hard and a loud "fuck" passed her lips. The ginger kept her movements to prolong the wave of pure bliss that was travelling through her partner's body. But soon enough, she succumbed at the temptation and groaned as ecstasy ran through her veins. Her toes curled, her back arched and her vagina felt like it was in heaven. She fell on her Beca's chest and placed a single kiss there, not trusting her voice yet. A soft hand came to stroke her hair as they both tried to catch their breath.

"I should ask for massage more often," Beca smirked.

* * *

A/N: The song used is "I get off" by Halestorm. You should really listen to it :)


End file.
